


A Jealous Turtle

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [46]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, fulfilled request, mentions other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Hoseok has to take teaser photos with the leader of their group, Hyungwon can’t help but feel a bit jealous about how close they seem.





	A Jealous Turtle

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> “I need a Hyungwonho fic where they being jealous about Dramarama comeback teasers, photos and mv :) and I'll be happy If fic will be fluff cuz we all need fluff Hyungwonho”

Hyungwon watches on the sidelines, arms crossed and eyebrows scrunched together. Hoseok and Hyunwoo lie side by side on the wooden floor of the studio. Hoseok chuckles slightly, his beautifully pure smile spreading across his face, and he slides a couple inches closer to their leader.

A pang of jealousy throbs within Hyungwon’s heart at the sight, but all he can do in protest is bite down hard on his bottom lip.

This is always the hardest part of shooting teaser photos: watching his boyfriend being close with other members. He isn’t the only one experiencing such deep envy, though. Kihyun stands beside him, absolutely seething at seeing his boyfriend chuckling warmly at something Hoseok has just whispered to him. What had he said? Why hadn’t he said it loud enough for Hyungwon to hear? Is it something he’s trying to hide from Hyungwon?

 _Stop it_ , Hyungwon tells himself, releasing a long breath. _They aren’t hiding anything. Just chill out, it’ll be over soon_.

 

This isn’t a side of himself that Hyungwon isn’t particularly proud of, if he were to be completely honest. He can’t even begin to count the number of fights he and Hoseok have had over another idol or a staff member looking at Hoseok with some unreadable light in their eye, or even just looking at him for too long. He knows it only stems from his own self-esteem issues, but knowing this doesn’t seem to have helped the acrid envy filling Hyungwon’s throat in the slightest.

 

Finally, the director calls for a break, and Hoseok and Hyunwoo stand from the floor and strut towards their respective boyfriends. Kihyun merely nods aggressively towards a side-room, and Hyunwoo chuckles knowingly as he follows. Hyungwon remains still when Hoseok smiles at him, a smile similar to the one he’d given Hyunwoo before. A smile that falters, though, at seeing the hard look in Hyungwon’s eyes.

“Wonnie?” he asks curiously, stepping closer so as not to be overheard. “What’s the matter?” Hyungwon’s gaze falls, feeling silly at hearing the anxiousness in his boyfriend’s voice.

“Nothing, hyung,” he mutters. Hoseok clearly doesn’t believe him, though. The older grabs his elbow and guides him away, towards the snack table, and stands dangerously close to him considering they’re in public.

“You and Kihyunnie looked like you were about to rip somebody’s head off just now,” Hoseok tells him, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “What happened? Did you two fight again?”

“No…” Hyungwon replies, shifting where he stands. “I just… You know how I get when you’re shooting with others, hyung. I can’t stand seeing you so close with someone else, even if it is just Hyunwoo-hyung.” Hoseok sighs, exasperated by the younger’s words. The sound brings Hyungwon’s eyes back up to his, an almost accusatory light to them. “It isn’t as if you’re much better,” he defends. “You _hated_ it when Minhyuk-hyung and I shot together for Beautiful. You hate it when we shoot now, even though I’m only in the background.”

“I hate it because of how he looks at you,” Hoseok says plainly, pouting at his dongsaeng. The expression would be enough to make Hyungwon coo if that weren’t the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard.

“He looks at _everyone_ like that, hyung,” Hyungwon points out tiredly. He reaches up, rubbing at his eyes. “See? This is why I didn’t want to say anything, because we always only just end up talking in circles whenever it’s brought up. Can we just… drop it, please?” Hoseok hums, nodding in agreement. The two stand there for a moment staring into each other’s eyes. Hyungwon finds himself smiling before he even realizes, and he swoops down in the blink of an eye to place a chaste kiss on Hoseok’s cheek. Hoseok gasps in surprise, quickly glancing around them to make sure no one had noticed. Luckily, no one did.

A deep blush flares up his cheeks, and Hyungwon chuckles lowly at the sight. Hoseok is so adorable like this, all bashful and shy. It’s one of his favorite sides of his hyung.

“Hyungwon-ssi!” the director calls from a distance, causing both men’s heads to snap towards his direction. The man is waving him over, and Hyungwon can’t help the sigh that escapes him.

“We’ll continue this later~” Hyungwon promises to Hoseok, winking at him. He pinches Hoseok in his side, earning a yelp in response as he saunters off.

Hoseok bites hard on his bottom lip as he watches the younger go, his heart warming as he thinks of how the man is his, will always be his, and his only. It’s a thought enough to bring a smile to the face of any man.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Hyungwonho fluff + being jealous of each others Dramarama teasers/MV 
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
